


Joffrey Baratheon Must Die

by Turtlesandtimelords



Series: Nipples [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Forced Oral, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlesandtimelords/pseuds/Turtlesandtimelords
Summary: Sansa looks back on her relationship with Margaery.





	Joffrey Baratheon Must Die

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals and happy 2019!

"How's married life treating you?" Margaery sipped the tea Sansa had made. It was terrible , as always. But making tea was the one thing Sansa was horrible at, so Margaery kept quiet.

" Honestly , it was hard at first. Sandor’s so used to living by himself, and I am so used to a big family. It was an  adjustment with  just the two of us. But we managed, and I am happier than I have ever been. " Sansa drank from her own tea and suppressed a grimace. She didn't understand why it never tasted right. 

"Well I'm relieved. It would have been a bummer if married life was miserable when I  just said yes."

" What! "

"Bronn proposed!" Marg proffered her left hand for Sansa's inspection. Both girls squealed.

"Oh Margarey, I'm so happy for you!"

"You'll be Maid of honor, right?" Margaery squeezed Sansa's hands, tears forming in both girl's eyes.

" Technically , it's matron of honor because I'm already married, but of course I will!" Both girls were crying in earnest now. " Do you remember when we hated each other because Joffrey was dating both of us? I'm  really glad that didn't stick. "

"Yeah, Joffrey was a prick." They laughed through their tears.

Margaery started talking wedding details. Sansa couldn't help but think about how much their lives had changed.

** 10 years earlier (Margaery and Sansa’s Sophomore year, Sandor’s Junior) **

****

"This is the 3rd time this year you've showed up with a bloody lip." Sansa looked up from her kindle. Sandor Clegane, the burly offensive linebacker for KLH was leaning against the fence. Sansa tried to glance  subtly behind him, looking for Joffrey. 

"Don't worry, your boyfriend isn't paying attention to us. He's too busy with that new cheerleader." Sansa narrowed her eyes.

" What, exactly, are you implying? " Sansa hissed.

"That your boyfriend is a cunt who hits you and is cheating on you. With a cheerleader." Sansa reared back.

"That's preposterous. I have no idea what you are talking about. " Sansa started gathering her things.

"So what, you're in a secret fight club? Is that why your always bloodied up? Why you have hand-prints bruised on your wrist? On your neck? And don’t try and tell me those are hickeys." Sansa whirled around, fury blazing in her blue eyes.

" What's it to you? Even if every single thing you said is true, it is none of your business. Stay away from me, and mind your own damn business! " Tears had formed in her eyes. Without another word Sansa turned and fled. She knew Joff would be angry she hadn't been waiting for him after practice, but she couldn't sit there any longer.  **_ How dare he! He doesn’t know anything! _ ** Sansa slid into her yellow bug, seething. She wasn’t sure whether to cry or scream. So she did both. She took a minute to collect herself and decided she deserved Starbucks. As she drove she tried to put what Sandor said out of her mind, but she couldn’t. In fact that’s all she could think about. She  barely slept that night. The next day her eyes never left Margaery Tyrell. 

 

 

Sansa felt like a stalker. All week long Sansa watched.  She watched Margaery at her locker, in 3rd period French her eyes  were glued to the back of her  perfectly curled blonde head . She even watched her at lunch, while Joffrey was slobbering all over her neck. She followed the girl through the halls, to cheerleading practice, to her car.  Not once did the cheerleader talk to Joffrey, but Sansa couldn’t shake the creeping feeling Sandor’s warning had given her . Sansa had to take a chance. She walked up and knocked on the girl’s window.

“Have a moment?” The girl eyed her  warily before getting out of the car.

“Who are you?” Margaery opened her door, but remained seated.

“I’m Sansa Stark, we have French together.”

“Oh, did you need the homework or something?”

“No.” Sansa took a deep breath, trying to summon her courage.

“Oh. Are you looking to try out for the squad? Because you should  probably talk to Daenerys.”

“No.” She had to say something, she couldn’t let another girl get hurt.

“Well what is it then?” Margaery looked like she was starting to get annoyed.

“Umm. I’m Joffrey Baratheon’s girlfriend.” Sansa fidgeted  uncomfortably . Recognition flashed through the girl’s eyes.

“Oh.”

“I’m here to warn you, stay away.” The blonde narrowed her eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t know him like I do. I’m telling you this for you own good, back off.” Margaery stood and shut her door. 

“Or what?”

“What?” Margaery took a step closer, Sansa stepped back.

“You heard me, or what? What are you going to do?”

“I’m not going to do anything to you. I’m  just -” Margaery cut her off.

“Trying to intimidate me? Trying to ‘request’ I not steal your boyfriend? Well honey, if he is willing to stray, he isn’t  really yours. How dare you try and threaten me!” Margaery took another step forward.

“I wasn’t- I’m not-”

“It seems, you’re the one who needs to back off.” Margaery punctuated the last two words by shoving Sansa’s shoulder. 

“Don’t push me.”

“Or what?” Margaery full on shoved Sansa.

“I’m serious.” Sansa said as she regained her footing.

“Do you think you can come out here and-” Margaery raised her hands to shove Sansa again. Sansa fucking lost it. She tackled Margaery. She punched her once, twice, three time. Margaery scratched Sansa’s face and pulled out a chunk of her hair. Sansa hit her one more time and got off her. Margaery laid on her back, glowering. She had risen to her elbows, ready if Sansa came at her again. 

“I tried to warn you. You deserve everything that is coming to you.” Sansa turned and walked away, trying not to shake.

 

 

 

Sansa shouldn’t have said anything. Everyone had heard about the fight. Joffrey had been so upset, he had taken off his belt and beat her with it. He threatened to rape her and then her sister. He said. he'd kill her and hide the body. With his family connections, he’d never get caught. 

Sansa laid on the floor bloody, Joffrey sat in a chair in front of her. Sansa sniffed.

“Quit crying. You know I didn’t mean to hurt you babe. I  just get so upset. And you know I had to punish you for what you did, right?” Sansa looked at the floor. “I said, right?”

“Yes, my love.” Joffrey leaned back in his chair. 

“Good come here.” Sansa crawled over to him. He ran his hand through her hair. “Now the least you can do is go down on me for my trouble.” Sansa reeled back and his hand tightened in her hair. “Or should I go see that Tyrell girl? Or  maybe your sister? I’m sure one of them could do the trick.” Sansa stopped trying to pull away. “That’s what I thought.”

 

 

 

Sansa was losing weight. She stopped going to dance class, stopped going to choir practice, debate team. She  barely even ate. Joffrey grew bolder with her, stopped listening to her no’s as  firmly . She tried not to be alone with him. Then there was Margaery Fucking Tyrell. Joffrey was cheating on her, anyone could see it now. He’d smack Margaery’s butt on his way onto the field during games, she’d sit in his lap at parties. Once he’d been making out with her in the hallway and then he'd walked up to Sansa like nothing had happened. Sansa didn’t care, at least  all of his energy wasn’t on her. The worst part was Sandor. He was watching her. Everywhere she went she look up and catch his gaze, always watching. After catching his eye in the hallway one day, she couldn’t take it anymore. He was leaning against the wall next to the library. She marched right up to him.

“Why are you always watching me?” Sansa hissed at him, pretending to look at the cork board. She didn’t want to tempt fate and Joff see her talking to another guy.

“I could ask you the same.” Sandor didn’t look at her, pretending to read his book instead.

“What? I don’t stare at you!” Sansa pulled a flier off the wall and pretended to read it.

“Then how do you know I’m watching you?” Sansa gaped, opening and closing her mouth a few times. A decent response evaded her. 

“Ahh, little bird, the cat approaches.” Sandor looked behind her. Sansa turned to see Joffrey striding down the hall towards her. His attention was on Margaery though, whose hand he was holding. She turned back to say something to Sandor, but he was gone.

“Sansa!” She turned back around to look at Joffrey. Margaery was across the hall talking to her friends. Girls  she  had used to be friends with, before Joffrey.

“Yes, my love?” Sansa asked  quietly .

“I’ve been thinking. It’s not  really working out.  I think we should break up.” Joffrey declared  loudly . The chatter of the hallway died down, all eyes on them. “I’m dating Margaery now.” He leaned in real close, his hand next to her head. He whispered in her ear. “But if you ever get lonely at night, you know where to find me.” He squeezed her butt and then gave it a quick smack before reaching out to Margaery again. They walked away hand in hand, Margaery threw a smirk over her shoulder. Tears streamed down Sansa’s face, whether out of relief or sadness for the other girl, Sansa wasn’t sure. She walked out of the school with a big grin on her face, even though the tears didn’t stop. The whispers followed her in the hallway, but she didn’t care.

“Did you see that?”

“Look at her, still trying to look brave. Good for you girl!” 

“Did you see the way she let him grab her? It must suck to love someone so completely, you don’t care how they treat you.”

“What an iconic outfit to get dumped in.”

Sansa walked out of the building, head held high.

 

 

 

It had been about a month since Joff had dumped her. Sansa was still struggling to find joy in anything. She hated that even after she had escaped Joffrey, he still had his claws in her. She thinks it would  probably be easier without Margaery. She had locked eyes with the girl walking in Monday morning, sporting a fresh split lip. Sansa had turned away and kept walking. She couldn’t stop thinking about it though. She stared at the clothes that no longer fit her, hung loose on her frame like a skeleton. Her dancing shoes, she hadn't work since the second month of dating Joffrey. Her paint, her sheet music, her embroidery, all left untouched for months. She turned around her room looking at all the things she used to love and cried. Not because she had let Joffrey take them from her, but because she was letting him take them from Margaery. So the next day, Sansa followed Margaery.  **_ This feels familiar. _ ** Sansa followed the girl into the empty locker room. Marg was early for cheerleading, like always. Sansa tapped her on the shoulder, the other girl flinched. She turned to look at Sansa.

“What do you want?” The blonde hissed. “Did you come here to gloat? You were right, okay? He’s  _horrible_. ” She turned away from Sansa, wrapping her arms around her stomach. 

“I came to see if you needed help.” Margaery looked at her with big eyes. 

“But I was awful to you. You were right, I deserve this.”

“Nobody deserves this.” Margaery’s lip quivered and then she threw her arms around Sansa, crying.

“I am so-” Margaery sobbed, “ _Sorry._ ” Sansa rubbed the other girls back.

“I don’t know why, but the fact that you are an ugly crier, makes you much more likable.” Margaery looked taken aback. The two girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“Let’s take him down.” Margaery sobered.

“What did you have in mind?” Sansa grinned. “Have you ever seen John Tucker Must Die?” Margaery nodded, a smile forming. “That, but much worse.”

So for the next few weeks, Sansa and Margaery planned their revenge.  Since both their parents were always away on business trips, they had long sleepovers at Margaery’s grandmas . They would rope Loras and his ‘friend’  Renly into their plotting, and much to her chagrin, Arya.  The five of them watched movies, for ideas of course, ate popcorn, and talked about how much they hated Joffrey . They acted out scenes from The Heathers,  Legally Blonde, and Sixteen Candles. And on Joff and Marg’s official three month anniversary, they were ready.

Margaery and Sansa walked into school that Monday, hand in hand. Arya followed  closely behind with a camera. “It’s for my film project!” Arya had yelled when Sansa asked, She had  just raised an eyebrow and decided not to question it.

At the sight of the two girls hand in hand, all makeup washed off, scars and bruises alike out for everyone to see. They walked up to Joffrey, heads held high. Joffrey looked at the girls, apprehension on his face.

“Babe? What’s going-” Joffrey started.

“Shut up.” Sansa snapped. Joffrey looked taken aback.

“You don’t get to say anything, not after what you’ve done.” Margaery spat.

“Excuse me?” Joffrey sneered, his face starting to turn that shade of purple it got when he was angry. Sansa could feel Marg start to shrink back. So she took a page out of Marg’s book, and stepped forward.

“Yeah. Excuse you.” Sansa stuck a finger in the middle of his chest. “You don’t get to speak to her like that anymore, or me.” Sansa pushed him. “You don’t get to do anything. We aren’t afraid of you anymore.” She pushed him again. “You’re a coward, and abusive, and not worth our fucking time.” Sansa pushed him once more, and walked past him. She turned back to Margaery, eyebrow raised. Margaery took a deep breath and stepped forward.

“I’ve been thinking, It’s not  really working out.  I think we should break up.” Margaery repeated the words he’d told Sansa, three months prior. She leaned in real close, so only he could hear. “You will never touch another girl, or I will find you, and I will kill you. You think you’re family has connections? You have no fucking idea.” Sansa extended her hand and Margaery took it. 

“Oh and Joffrey, Go fuck yourself.” Sansa said throwing a smirk over her shoulder. She turned forward and started walking away.

“Hold on a fucking Minute!” Joffrey went to grab Sansa, Sandor stepped between them. 

“Not a good fucking idea, cunt.”

“We’ve got this Sandor.” Loras materialized from behind Joffrey, grabbing his left shoulder.

“Yeah, Marg is  our little sister. We  really should thank Joffrey here, for taking care of her.”  Renly appeared on Joffrey’s other side, also grabbing a shoulder.

“Yeah if you do it, it will be over too  quickly !” Arya piped up.  Renly threw her a quick grin. 

“Have it your way. I’ll  just wait till he heals, and re-break his bones.” Sandor shrugged and went after Sansa.

Renly and Loras started dragging a protesting Joffrey down the hall. The rest of the lacrosse team following  dutifully , after their co-captains. After all if you messed with one of their sisters, you messed with them all. Arya followed with her camera.

Sandor  quickly caught up with the two girls.

“That was pretty brave, Little Bird.” Sandor rasped. Sansa looked into his eyes.

“Thank you, Sandor. Thank you for seeing me when no one else did. Thank you for not giving a shit about proprietary or personal space or comfort zones. Thank you for being honest with me when I couldn’t be honest with myself. You’re a good friend.” Sansa stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you later, Sandor.”

Sansa grabbed Margaery’s hand and walked away.

Sandor laid a hand over where she had kissed him and watched her walk away.

** Now **

Sansa smiled  softly at Margaery, and leaned over and kissed her temple. Margaery giggled and continued talking about tulle. The best thing to come out of Joffrey's abuse was their friendship. And she was grateful to him for that. Even if she was glad he was miserably rotting 6 feet under. He had been found bound and gagged hanging from a bridge somewhere in Dorne, Guess he messed with the wrong girl. Sansa smiled and gave her best friend her opinion on dress options, deciding not to dwell on the past.

"Do you want more tea?"  
"God no!" Margaery laughed.  
"I don't know why it tastes so bad! You make a fresh batch! I'll go get the magazines from my wedding!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing alot of drabbles for Nipples so I just decided to make it a series and post them separately. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
